legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita Clotilde
CS3 = |-|CS2= |-|CS1 = |-|Misty = Vita Clotilde is the Erebonian Empire's renowned opera diva in the open world, while secretly contrasting under the name, Misty, a popular radio personality who broadcasts her own radio show, the ''Abend Time''. In reality, her true identity is revealed in the Trails of Cold Steel Finale, as Anguis No.II of the mysterious Ouroboros society. She was put in charge of the Phantasmal Blaze Plan, accompanied by Bleublanc, McBurn and Duvalie as they cooperate with the Noble Alliance throughout the Trails of Cold Steel II events. Appearances A young and beautiful woman with long sandstone brown color hair, and violet color eyes. Wearing what seems like diva’s dress of blue and turquoise blended colors with white edge cuff-lines, half pull-up sleeves up to beneath the lower shoulder and wrist, and a collar cloth. She also wears thread lines around her left expose leg skin of her style dress, dark-brown string tie shoes, a thin jewel-line necklace, a blossom bud on her right side head of hair. And when seen with a weapon, she wields a brown staff with a gold top cover design to hold a deep blue crystal with some mark carved on it followed by emerald crystals form ing out in a pattern around the center one. Misty Attire: Wearing a small dark turquoise jacket, a dark grey-violet and bare stripe color collar shirt, plain bare pants that are curl up to the knees with a little bead string tied around the leg area plus on her left wrist, a cap hat, dark brown shoes, followed by small red glasses and wearing a tiny string necklace with an emerald jade stone. Personality When first met, Vita appeared like a celebrity Diva who was very friendly and enjoyable to speak with Class VII. She admires their good and honest efforts, finding them quite enjoyable to be around. When being as Misty, her attitude shifts to the spunky-girl attitude of saying whatever she wants, while making slight comments, and being a bit dramatic for love affects. But when being her true self, she takes in the other parts of an Opera Singer and Radio Host into the light. She always has that mysterious air around her, having some teasing side, but also a responsible side about her means of her calculations and planning works. She does still hold a caring side, especially for Emma as the two were close, but she can be quite violent and scary if one is not careful. She can even give a sense of pity and lose for things, showing that even she, is not as cold as many would believe. Character Profile Formerly known as the Witch of the Abyss, Vita Clotilde was raised by the Hexen Clan along with Emma Millstein as if actual sisters, until she broke an unspecified taboo hence her banishment from the clan. Presumably afterwards, she joined the Ouroboros society referred by her underworld title as the “Azure Abyss”. Her background remains in the Abyss until her debut in the Cold steel trilogy, portrayed as a woman of many faces. In the first Cold Steel game, she publicly leads a double life as a popular radio personality, and opera singer for the Imperial Capitol theater, a role that earned her the title of the “Azure Diva.” Both roles however, were a cover for her true identity as an exiled Hexen witch and current authority for Ouroboros whereby working secretly to put their “Phantasmal Blaze Plan” into motion simultaneously with the Azure Zero Project in Crossbell. She reveals herself in front of the viewing Class VII audience where Emma recognizes her as the Noble Alliance occupied Heimdallr. Furthermore the second game, it was learned she was Crow Armbrust's guide to awaken Ordine, the Azure Knight. Until the final battle in Valflame Palace, Vita's crucial objective was to prepare the “stage” for a Divine Knight showdown between Crow and Rean. But in the process, she unwillingly allowed Duke Cayenne, who could not control himself in the situation, to reawaken the Vermillion Apocalypse calamity from the Empire's dark history. At the cost, Crow died in sacrifice to rescue young Cedric, and the plan itself was completely “overtaken” by the supposingly deceased “Blood and Iron Chancellor” Giliath Osborne. Entrusting Crow’s remains to Rean and company, Clotilde disappeared from the scene and cut off all contact with the Society under any circumstance. By the Civil War's end, she wanders silently through a self-investigation to discover Osborne's true identity and the Black Workshop's current state while ducking pursuit from the Imperial Intelligence Agency and Railway Military Police. History In a certain town in the Trails world, two exceptional girls were born. These girls were Vita and Emma. As a child, Vita's parents died during her early days and a similar incident to Emma. The two were later instructed through a certain woman related to the hidden family of the mysterious vampire-like race of the world. Vita's interactions with a young Emma had allowed them to form a fond, eventually to the point that Emma looked up to Vita as an elder sisterly figure, both valuing each other and maintaining this surrogate, sister-like relationship. During Vita's banishment, Emma studied her techniques much harder so that one day she may be able to meet and share the same sisterly moments as they once did. This relation and hardship goes on for a majority of Emma's and Vita's lifetime until the events of the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Notes/Trivia *Like all witches, hers is a blue bird named "Grianos". *She is one of the Phantasmal Mirror characters to appear from any equipped female character. *She was first hinted in ''Trails in the Sky the 3rd'' after activating Star Door #14. **She holds quite a liking towards Leonhardt, calling him by his nickname. References Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ouroboros Category:Witches Category:Trails Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Cold Steel II Bosses‎ Category:Support Characters